<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by reetsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937765">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu'>reetsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, part of an au where Valentine and Rhadamanthys take Chris and the three end up becoming a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he slowly opened the door, avoiding making too much noise, and poked his head in to check if everything was alright, he expected to see his lord sleeping in his bed, but what he saw that night was something completely unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine could hear the sound of snoring as he walked down the hallway, heading towards Rhadamanthys' room.</p><p>When he slowly opened the door, avoiding making too much noise, and poked his head in to check if everything was alright, he expected to see his lord sleeping in his bed, but what he saw that night was something completely unexpected.</p><p>Rhadamanthys was laying in his bed, his body taking most of the space in it, and curled up next to him was Chris, who slept so soundly and didn’t seem to mind the loud snoring of her cousin. </p><p>Chris has been with them for a few months now, since they found her and brought her to live with them. At first, Chris would keep to herself a lot, but Valentine managed to gain her trust, little by little, and she eventually started to see him as a friend and someone she could rely on. Valentine had also ended up developing a soft spot for her.</p><p>Although Rhadamanthys' snoring would not wake her up, it seemed like the cold of the room might. Neither Rhadamanthys or Chris had a blanket over them as they fell asleep over the bedsheets and Valentine could see that the girl was shivering a bit.</p><p>Valentine, always making sure to be as quiet as possible, made his way towards the closet and fetched a wool blanket.</p><p>He gently draped it over the two, always careful in his movements to make sure he would not wake them up. The blanket was big enough to completely cover Chris, but still not big enough to cover more than half of Rhadamanthys' body.</p><p>Valentine, once he was done adjusting the blanket, couldn’t help but stare at them. He wondered how they ended up like this. Maybe Chris had another one of her nightmares and had come to Rhadamanthys for comfort. </p><p>Rhadamanthys, a lot of times, could be bad at showing affection to others and being open about his feelings, but Chris knew he cared about her, even if he never said it out loud, and that’s why she often seeked him when she needed help.</p><p>Valentine turned to leave, but then something pulled at his sleeve, stopping him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rhadamanthys, eyes half lidded, staring at him. </p><p>"Stay." His lord said in a low voice, almost a whisper.</p><p>Even half-asleep Rhadamanthys still had a strong grip on his sleeve, not wanting him to leave his side. He didn’t have to ask twice.</p><p>Rhadamanthys scooted over a little, careful not to wake up Chris, allowing Valentine to lay down next to him and to get under the blanket. Valentine was laying so close to the edge of the bed, but Rhadamanthys’ arms wrapped around him prevented him from falling off. </p><p>Valentine’s face was pressed against Rhadamanthys’ chest, while Rhadamanthys rested his chin on top of the smaller man’s head. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Rhadamanthys to go back to sleep, and Valentine followed soon after. </p><p>If someone were to walk in and see the three laying in bed like that, they would say that they almost looked like a married couple and their child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is part of an au that we discussed on twitter about what if Rhadamanthys and Valentine took Chris:</p><p>https://twitter.com/witchy_writes_s/status/1275743543521353729</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>